Fatherhood
by L. KERR
Summary: One lust filled person ruined their relationship. Now that they are back on track their son falls into a life of sex and drugs...with the same man. Can Ryan and Troy save their son?
1. Fatherhood

**Fans don't fret. The Love Note has not been forgotten. 17 out of the 20 chapters are written. I just had to get this story out of my head. I love it so far and hope you do to.**

Miami. Glorious hot and steamy Miami. The place I now call home. My name is Troy Bolton. I live here in southern Florida where I work as a sports therapist for the Miami Heat. I love my life and I love my job. I recently married my high school sweetheart. We live a couple blocks from South Beach and visit there whenever we can. My husband is currently in New Mexico dealing with some family issues. And in case you missed it, I did say husband. The basketball season is over so I spend most of my time at home with the kids. We live in a cute little flat that looks out at the ocean. We have two dogs, a miniature pinscher named Roxie and a Pomeranian named Coco. We aren't your typical gay guys. We aren't all that flamboyant. We don't wear pink or purple and we don't walk around with something rainbow colored on us. We like to live normal lives. My husband Ryan is a teacher at Ponce de Leon High. Our kids hate the fact that their dad is their teacher, I find it funny.

RING RING RING- our home phone rang

"Hello Bolton residence."

"Troy do you have to answer like that? It sounds so weird, like a recording or something."

"Sorry babe. What's up?"

"Well I have a question for you and before you answer just remember that if I don't like the answer I am withholding sex until I get what I want. Got it?"

"Okay. Sharpay can stay with us."

"How did you know that's what I was gonna ask?"

"I call it a husband's intuition."

"Mmmm, husband. Still sounds brand new."

"Well we did only get married like a month ago."

"Hey are the kids around?"

"No Luke went out with some friends and Maddie is at Sophie's."

"Are those kids ever home?"

"Well were you ever home at 18 or 16?"

"Well no, but I was busy with drama and stuff and you had basketball. We at least did stuff. We don't know what they do. What if they're doing drugs or something? Maybe we need to be more involved. Our kids are distancing themselves from us." Ryan said clearly panicking.

"Would you calm down? When are you coming home?"

"We will be home tomorrow morning. Can you make up the guest room?"

"Sure. Listen I'll let you go. Sharpay probably needs to pack and that could take hours. I am going to find the kids and make dinner. Okay? I love you."

"I love you too Troy."

Click

I hung the phone up and began searching the cupboards to try to find something to make for dinner. '_Was Ryan right? I didn't know Luke's friends or what he did for fun. What about Maddie? What did she do over at Sophie's? Did she have parental supervision?_ ' I wasn't going to allow my thoughts to affect me anymore. I pulled out my cell and decided to give Luke a call. See if he could pick up his sister on his way home.

I listened intently to the ringing as I walked to his room. I decided I would do laundry today too. Ryan shouldn't have to do everything. I opened the door and walked in when Luke came on the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Luke, its dad. Umm…are you on your way home?"

"I wasn't plannin' on it. Why?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Come on home and pick up your sister on the way. See you soon."

"Fine. I should be home in about a half an hour. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I love you, bye."

"Bye."

Click

At least he's not one of those teenagers with an attitude. Ryan and I really did a good job on him. I can't believe he is 18. It seems like just yesterday we brought him home.

**Flashback**

The bright lights and ultra clean smell of hospitals always caused my stomach to turn. Ryan was so calm sitting in the waiting room. I on the otherhand was a nervous wreck. We had met Ellie two months ago. She was really nice and really smart. We don't know why she didn't want to have the baby but we were more than happy to raise her baby. But now I am here on the verge of becoming a father and I can't stop the fears from overcoming me.

"Mr. Bolton." The doctor said from the doorway.

"Yes" Ryan and I said at the same time.

"You can come see him."

"Him?" I asked.

"A baby boy."

Ryan gave my arm a comforting squeeze as we walked to meet our son.

We walked in the room and saw Ellie. It was completely against the rules for her to see the baby but she asked and we were more than happy to oblige.

"Do you want to name him Ellie?" Ryan asked.

"No, I want his fathers to name him. I just ask two things of you guys. Give him a good name and take care of him for me."

"Absolutely Ellie, Ryan and I will take great care of him."

We both took turns holding him. We looked in each others eyes and mouthed the same word. Some call it pure coincidence and others call it a lover's intuition. But we realized we both wanted to name him the same thing. LUCAS. Lucas Milan Bolton.

We stayed in the hospital for two days to make sure that Lucas was healthy. Once we got the clean bill of health we took him home. At that time we were living in Albuquerque. Our friends thought he was the cutest little thing ever. Gabriella and Sharpay spoiled him so much. It was really cute. I thought it was funny that Ryan and I had a kid before everyone else.

**End Flashback**

I grabbed some clothes from the floor and the bed. From the shelves, the closet door. He had clothes everywhere. I hope I wasn't this messy for my parents. He even had clothes on his computer. I snatched them quickly and threw them in the laundry basket. I must have hit a button when I grabbed the clothes because his computer turned on. There was an instant message. I glanced at it quickly. It really wasn't snooping, I was just being a concerned parent.

**1BadJJ: meet me da fountains in 10**

**LukedeMilan18: on my way. c u there.**

**1BadJJ: don't 4get condoms!!**

**LukedeMilan18: k**

**1BadJJ has signed off**

What the hell? Oh he is in soo much trouble.

**Hope you like….I decided to try a different variation of the Tryan pair. Please RxR. **


	2. Sneaking Out

**Let's Move Along…**

After reading the instant message I couldn't focus on anything. I couldn't think about dinner or Ryan or even getting the guest room ready for Sharpay. It was like my whole world was slowly turning upside down. A million and one ideas flew through my head as to why my son would need condoms. '_Was he having sex? Maybe it was a prank. Maybe they were for a friend who was having sex and my son was the responsible one and made sure his friend didn't make a mistake. I don't know, every idea except the first one just seemed completely dumb. _' Then I couldn't remember if we ever had the talk. You know the birds and the bees. Which even after having kids, I still don't know why it is called that. '_Did Ryan give him the talk? Did I? What if we didn't?_ ' By the time I contemplated calling Ryan to ask if he gave Luke the talk the kids showed up. I had Maddie order us some pizza. Luke just went straight to his room. He said nothing and I began wondering he had been like this. He used to be a bright and happy kid. Now he had an air of sadness about him.

"Hey Maddie let me know when the pizza comes okay? I have to go talk to your brother for a minute."

"Alright dad."

I walked to his room and noticed that his door was open. Maybe this was a sign that he was willing to talk. '_A father can hope, right?_' I quickly glanced around the room and discovered that he wasn't there. I decided to sit on his bed and wait for him to get back. I looked around the room and noticed how empty it had become. Luke wasn't one to go Goth and paint his room black. He was too popular for that but I could see the internal sadness in his eyes. It made me feel so bad sometimes.

"What are you doing dad?" Luke asked from the doorway.

"I felt like we should talk."

"About what?"

"Well I think you may want to close the door for this. I don't want your sister to hear this."

"Okay….Are you and pop getting a divorce?" He blurted out rather anxiously.

"No, no. I…why would you think that?"

"It's just that you seem nervous and you don't want Maddie to hear so it must be something bad."

"No son, it's not bad. It's just that it is something really personal. I needed to ask you about someone."

"Who?"

"1BadJJ. Who is he or she or whoever they are?"

"They're just a friend, Dad. Are you snooping through my stuff?"

"I wasn't snooping, Luke. Your computer was on and I just glanced at it. But then I saw the word condom and became alarmed. I just want to make sure that you're okay. Ryan, well pop and I only want the best for you.

"Whatever. Just get out of my room. And stop going through my stuff."

"Luke, come on we can talk about this."

"No dad get out. NOW."

"Okay."

I left his room and he slammed the door shut as soon as I left. I heard the door lock click as I headed to the living room.

"Dad, pizza's here."

"Alright." I quickly headed to the front door to pay the pizza delivery guy. I paid the guy and I brought the pizzas to the table.

"Luke pizza's here." I called. I received no response back. I decided that I needed to clear things up with my son. We've always been really close and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that.

I walked down the hallway and knocked on Luke's door. No answer. I decided that I would use the key I have to gain entrance to his room. It was one rule that Ryan and I agreed on, we would always have a key to every bedroom. For safety purposes. I unlocked the door and noticed that he wasn't there.

"Luke" I called just to make sure.

Nothing. I searched around his room and found that his car keys were missing and so was his school bag. I checked his computer and found a new instant message.

**1BadJJ: does ur dad kno bout me?**

**LukedeMilan18: no. i wanna c u 2nite. can i cum ovr.**

**1BadJJ: how bout we go out 2nite. ill show u a gd time. make u feel betr. Don't cum str8 2 my house. meet me at Holy Name**

**LukedeMilan18: k. b dere in 5. thanx**

**1BadJJ has signed off**

I knew where Holy Name church was. I was determined to get to the bottom of Luke's bad behavior. If he wasn't here he was bound to be with that 1BadJJ person. I jogged out of Luke's room told Maddie that I had to go somewhere and left.

I hopped into my car and speed dialed Ryan. I figure I wasn't going to go into this alone. He was an equal parent and needed to be filled in. I didn't want any surprises when he came home.

I listened to the phone ringing on the other end. Ryan picked up in his usual two rings.

"Hello"

"Hey Ryan it's me."

"Hey hunny what's up?"

"It's Luke. He has been acting strange lately and I wanted to give you a heads up on what was goin' on."

"Alright, now I'm nervous. Continue."

"Okay. I was doing the laundry and went to Luke's room to get his dirty clothes which by the way were thrown everywhere. I grabbed the clothes from his computer and it turned on. On the screen was an instant message from somebody named 1BadJJ."

"What were they talking about?"

"That JJ person told Luke where to meet him or her and to bring condoms. Well that kinda freaked me out and I couldn't remember if we had given him the talk. So I sat Luke down and asked him about this person and he flipped out on me. Said I was snooping through his stuff. He locked himself in his room. I went and paid for the pizza we ordered and called him to dinner. He didn't come so I went and knocked on his door."

"No answer right."

"Right. So I unlocked the door and looked around for him. No where to be found so I checked his computer again."

"Another message?"

"Yep. This time they talked about meeting up. The JJ person was obviously nervous about me finding out about him or her. JJ said that he was going to show Luke a good time and make him feel better. They were meeting up at Holy Name and that is where I am headed now. I just figured I would give you a heads up on the situation."

"Thanks baby. Keep me updated. It's 5:30 now. My fight gets in at 6 in the morning. Call me and let me know if you're going to pick us up or if I need to get a cab okay?"

"Absolutely Ry-"

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too baby. Hurry up and come home. I miss you."

"Miss you too, bye."

"Bye"

Click

By the time I finished the conversation with Ryan I was around the corner from the church. I pulled around the corner quietly and couldn't believe who I saw. I knew the person with my baby boy. I knew that he wasn't a good guy. Not by a long shot. He was…

**Until next time guys…Hope you are enjoying my story….I send love out to all of my readers….MUAH**


	3. Jordan James

**Chapter 3: Jordan James**

Jordan James. The one and only Jordan James. He had changed quite a bit. Different colored hair, shaggy beard. His face had aged quite a bit. To most people he looks like any other 35 year old. But I knew better. With all the changes to his appearance it wasn't a surprise that Luke didn't recognize him. Jordan was the only person to ever come between me and Ryan. Gay marriage has been legal for about eight years now, but Ryan and I only got married last month. We had been together every day since high school. We were in love and nothing could stop that. That was until Jordan decided to split us up.

Jordan was a physical therapist that I knew from work. He was a pretty cool guy, not married, no kids. Just enjoying the bachelor life. We talked a lot, mostly about some of the players. We rarely got into our personal lives. Everyone had known about Ryan and I but it wasn't something that I brought up at work. Well one day Jordan tells me that he had feelings for Ryan. He told me that he was bi and that every once in a while he liked the touch of a man. He told me that Ryan was a hottie and that I was a lucky man. It was a little weird at first but eventually I warmed up to him. He eventually stopped talking about Ryan in a sexual manner and we became good friends. We would go out drinking after work on Fridays. One time he invited me to his apartment for drinks. He said he wanted some advice on how to get everything situated now that he had a new apartment and no roommate.

I was happy to come over. I arrived at around 6 pm and knocked on the door. He welcomed me and told me to come in. We sat on the couch watching some random sporting event. He offered me a drink. I told him that I would have whatever he was having. He went to the fridge and got us both a beer. He already had them opened by the time he handed me mine. I thought nothing of it. After about 3 beers I was feeling a little woozy. Which was unusual for me because I am not a lightweight when it comes to drinking. I called Ryan and told him to come get me. I gave him the address and hung up. In no time at all the room was spinning and Jordan came over to comfort me. His idea of comforting me was in reality seducing me. He started kissing my neck in the same spot that Ryan kisses me. I started moaning against his touch. The liquor had gone straight to my head and I was not thinking clearly. In no time at all our clothes were off and strewn across the living room. We were kissing rather roughly and exploring each other's body when Ryan showed up. The front door had been unlocked and he walked in on us. The look of horror sobered me up really quick. I grabbed my clothes and put them on as I attempted to chase after him. I looked over at Jordan with anger raging in my eyes.

"Who knew that the goody two shoes Bolton would enjoy roofies so much? Next time I'll take you just like you wanted."

"You planned this. All of it."

"Absolutely. If I can break up the cutest couple since Reese and Ryan than I get you all to myself. I will do whatever it takes to get you to be with me."

I stormed out of his apartment that night in hopes that I would never have to see him again. Unfortunately that was not the case. I saw him at work. He kept to his word. He didn't stop trying to get with me. Ryan and I were not speaking. I let Luke and Maddie live with Ryan and I moved out. They were 14 and 12 at the time. I told Jordan every day that I would find a way to get Ryan back and that there was no way he and I could ever be together. Well Jordan didn't like that. In fact, he left early one day and waited outside of the kids' school for Ryan to show up. After he picked them up, Ryan started driving home. He stopped at a red light and never noticed the black truck behind him. As traffic started filling the intersection, the black truck sped toward Ryan's car. The impact shoved the car into traffic and caused a massive accident. Ryan was in the hospital for four weeks. He was unconscious for the first 12 days. Maddie was fine, but her brother was in pretty bad shape. Not as bad as Ryan but bad enough. He wasn't unconscious thank god but he was in a lot of pain and had been in and out of surgery a few times. It was the worst time in my life.

Everybody at work knew that Jordan had done it but they couldn't fire him for it. It was horrible having to go to work knowing that my husband lay in a hospital bed fighting for his life because of Jordan's jealousy. Eventually he did get fired when they found out that he was stealing drugs and using steroids. I was so thankful that he was gone. I took off some time from work to be with Ryan at the hospital. I was there when he woke up. It was such a relief to see him look at me again.

**Flashback**

I sat in the chair and held Ryan's hand. Tears were falling from my eyes and I had no intention of wiping them away. My sweet baby Ryan was lying in this bed and it was all due to me.

"Ryan baby, please wake up. We need you. Luke and Maddie need you. I need you. I need to hear your voice again. I need to hold you. I can't do anything without you. I don't want to have to raise our kids alone."

The tears were now spilling from my eyes and blurred my vision. I kissed his hand and put my head on the bed. I got up and walked down the hall the Luke's room. He was sleeping still. '_Good, he needs it. My little guys a fighter. I just hope is dad is half as strong. The two most important men in my life are in pain. And it only causes me more pain._' I sent Maddie back to school. I didn't want her to see her pop lying in bed fighting for his life. It was too much for my baby girl. I left Luke to sleep and returned to Ryan's room.

Still lying there. Fighting on the inside. What I wouldn't give to trade places with him. To end my family's suffering. I sat back down and kissed Ryan's forehead.

"I'm back baby. Now wake up. Luke is better. He is sleeping and the doctor's say that he is done with the surgeries. That's good right. Come on baby just move a finger or your eyelid. Do something to let me you know that you are still here with me."

Nothing. There was no movement and I began to cry harder.

"I miss you so much."

Then I felt it. The fingers he was squeezing my hand. I looked up and saw those beautiful blue eyes look back at me.

"Baby, oh thank god. I love you. I love you so much." The tubes were still in his mouth so I ran to get a doctor and told them that he was awake.

I ran to the nurse's station. In no time at all, the doctor was in our room. He checked Ryan's heartbeat and lung sounds. Than he helped take the tube out of his throat so that he could breath on his own. The doctor ordered us to keep calm and not get too excited for fear it would react badly with Ryan's body.

"I'm sorry baby. I should have protected you."

"Tr-Troy, where are the kids?"

"Maddie is at school and Luke is downstairs in the pediatric unit."

"Ohmigod, how is he? Tell me. What happened to him? Troy, tell me my baby is going to be okay."

"Hey, remember relax. The doctors tell me he is fine. He had to go through a couple surgeries but he is fine."

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Twelve days. I've been here for almost every one."

"Look Ryan I am so sorry for what happened. It is all my fault."

"Hey stop it. I love you and it is not your fault. How can you help being a sexy beast that men are attracted to? Now tell me that when I get out of here you will move back home."

"Oh god, Ryan can I? Can I really?"

"Yes, now let me get some rest."

**End Flashback**

Jordan caused us so much pain before and I was going to make damn sure that it didn't happen again. I pulled out my cell phone and called Luke. I couldn't march up to them and pull Luke away. I don't know what Jordan is capable of now.

Ring Ring Ring- I listened to the other line

"Hello"

"Luke, where are you? I need you to meet me at Patterson's market. You know that one near Holy Name. I need to talk to you. Please."

"Sure dad whatever. I'll be there in a minute."

Click- he hung up on me

I waited in the car until I saw him drive toward the market. Thank goodness he was making a smart decision.

I drove down the street following closely behind him.

Finally I parked behind his car and walked right up to him and gave him one of those fatherly hugs.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Luke. You were right. I had no right to read your personal notes and such. Just come home please. I was worried and pop is worried."

"Fine."

Ring-his cell rang

He answered it quietly and listened intently to what the other person said. He quickly hung up and looked at me.

"You willing to drive to the airport right now?"

"Why?"

"Pop and Aunt Sharpay caught an earlier flight and they just landed. It seems my dad gave pop quite a fright. So now the nervous wreck I call pop wants to see us at the airport. He said bring both cars, because Aunt Shar has a lot of bags."

I laughed quietly and we drove off to the airport. Every once in a while I would glance in the rearview mirror to make sure that Luke was still behind me. He was. We got to the airport in no time.

Now we just had to find Sharpay and Ryan.


	4. Lessons Learned in the Car

**Lessons in the Car…**

After a short drive we arrived at the airport. Ryan was sitting atop a mountain of luggage. It looked like Sharpay packed half of her house. Luke and I pulled up to the loading spots and began loading Sharpay's luggage. We stopped for a little while to exchange hugs and '_I missed you' _s. After we had her all packed up, Sharpay decided that she would ride with Luke and Ryan would come with me.

**Luke POV**

I closed the trunk and Aunt Shar came over and whispered in my ear.

"You got a lot on your mind Luke, better tell me what's goin' on. We can chat on the way home, 'kay?"

"I'm really not up for talking about it."

"Thought you'd say that so I came up with two good reasons why you should tell me. One, it would be good practice when you have to tell your folks, and two because I will find out anyway. Better to feel my wrath when you expect it than when you don't."

"Good point. Get in."

We both hopped in the car. I told her to drive in case anything I said caused me to get emotional or something. She was more than happy to oblige.

"So spill." She said impatiently.

"Fine. I met this guy at a party. He was really nice to me and gave me a few drinks. I didn't know at the time that he slipped me some roofies. They made me really sleepy. I eventually fell asleep and discovered him sitting across from me. I had fallen asleep on the couch. I had a really bad headache and he said that he had some aspirin. The aspirin took the headache away almost immediately. It was great. I went home and felt fine. The next day, I felt like total crap."

"He didn't give you aspirin did he?"

"No, my friend told me that it was something else. Something better. We the headache came back and I went to find that guy again to get more. I thought that they were just some migraine meds. I was just too stupid to realize the truth. I finally found him and he told me that the pills were on the house, but just that time."

"But you developed an addiction and needed more."

"Right. So I used all of my allowance and all of my paycheck buying more."

"Luke, I know where that is going. But let me ask you something. What do you know about this guy? What is his name?"

"His name is JJ. He is just a plain old drug dealer. Nothing more nothing less."

"Oh Lukie, I wish that were true. From what your dad was telling me, you've met this guy before."

"But I would remember him than. He doesn't look like anyone I've ever met. Maybe dad remembers and I don't."

"But you do. Do you remember when your Pop was in the hospital after the accident? Do you remember what yo said about the man who did that to Ryan, your Pop?"

"Yeah. I said '_I'll never forget that man or fear being castrated'_. But what does that have to do with JJ?"

"JJ is that man. The man who caused the accident was named Jordan James….JJ. He may have changed his appearance but remember eyes tell everything."

I say and pondered what my aunt was trying to tell me. Then I saw it, in my head. His eyes, they were the same. '_Ohmigod what have I done. I've been playing with the devil._'

"Ohmigod. What have I done?"

"That we'll figure that out later. But let me ask you something. How long, Luke, how long have you been using?"

"About 6 months…"

She quickly slammed on the breaks and I almost hit my head on the dashboard.

"How have you managed to keep this from your parents?"

"I never did it at home, and it got to the point where I needed it just to function. I did whatever I had to, to get more."

"What do you mean you did whatever you had to?"

I couldn't help my lower my eyes and stared at the floor. She took her hand off the wheel and rubbed my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Come on Luke, after dealing with Troy and Ryan my whole life. Nothing can scare me now."

"I became his sextoy." Tears began pouring out of my eyes. Doing it was one thing, but admitting it somehow made me feel dirty. I was so ashamed at how low I had sunken.

"Oh baby, come here." As I shifted my body to give her a hug the quickly pushed me back to the my seat.

"Holy shit."

"What?" I looked ahead and saw that dad's car was swerving and then slammed to a stop. '_What was going on in that car?_'

**Troy POV**

"I'm glad Sharpay decided to ride with Luke. It gives us some time to talk."

"Aww. Troy I don't feel like talking. I just spent 10 hours on a plane with Sharpay."

"But we have to figure out how we are going to handle this whole Luke issue." I said as we got in the car. It was my car so I drove. NO EXCEPTIONS.

We drove off and Luke followed behind.

"So did you miss me Troy?"

"You know I did. A month without you was pure torture."

"Here let me make it up to you." Ryan said as he slid his hand across my groin.

"Ryan what are you doing? Stop, come on, we shouldn't be doing this. Someone might see."

"Don't talk unless you're moaning. Let the teacher give you a lesson." He smirked seductively.

He unzipped my jeans and pulled my semi-hard member out. Before I could protest he engulfed the whole thing with his mouth. I could feel the car start to sway but I was powerless to stop it. He felt so good going up and down on me. It had been so long since I had been with him. In no time at all I was completely spent. Ryan cleaned himself up a bit and sat up.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" I breathed.

"Our son." He stated simply. I slammed on the brakes and stared at him.

"What?"

"Yeah. He writes stories. I read one and it talked about giving guy head while driving down the road. I've never really had a chance to do it until now."

"Oh, you two have a lot of explaining to do when we get home."

I quickly grabbed my cell and called Luke. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello."

"Luke?"

"Yeah."

"You have a lot of explaining to do when we get home. You and your father."

"I'm guessing you mean Pop."

"Yeah."

**Luke POV**

'What did Pop and I do?'

"What did Troy want?"

"He said that Pop and I have a lot of explaining to do when we get home. I'm guessing it has something to do with the car swerving and all."

"So we just have to wait until we get to your place right?"

"No, we're here."

"Yeah, I love watching Ryan get in trouble." Sharpay saw the look on my face and comforted me once again. "Hey, trust me your dad can be a pushover when it comes to me. We'll listen to what he has to say and I'll step in to help out. 'Kay?"

"Thanks Aunt Sharpay. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here."

Dad and Pop raced into the house while I unloaded the cars. It took about 15 minutes to finish getting everything out. After I had finished, I walked into the house and saw Dad and Pop sitting at the table. Both had serious looks on their face. '_Boy, I am in a heap load of trouble. If Pop looks serious than you know it's serious_.'

**Hope you enjoy the story….Forewarning for the following chapters- I may make them rather dark and depressing because my boyfriend of 2 years dumped me on 12/18. But I will try my hardest to keep the mood the same.**


	5. The Talk

**THE TALK ...sorry for taking sooo long. **

* * *

"Sit down Luke" I said.

He sat down and began staring downward at the table.

"So first let me say that Pop almost got me in an accident today. Although I thoroughly enjoyed every minute of almost getting into an accident, which is beside the point, I learned that Ryan's learned a new 'trick' from you. I said with air quotes and all.

"Look dad I really have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Road head. Luke, I'm talking about Road head."

The guilt that ran across his face was priceless. I was purposely acting all serious and stuff. I could see that Ryan wasn't saying anything this way he wouldn't burst out laughing.

"What?" Sharpay turned around and yelled from the sofa.

"Sharpay you might as well join us at the table seeing as we all know you're listening."

"Fine" she said as she found a spot at the table.

Ryan couldn't help it anymore and started busting up laughing.

"I'm so sorry Luke. I didn't mean to get you involved it was just so funny. Se after I had finished giving…"

"Pop, I really don't need to know."

"Right. After everything was finished. Dad asked me where I learned that and I said you."

"Which is when we saw you guys slam on the brakes?" Sharpay added.

"Yeah, and then I called and now we're here. But now on to serious business. We need to talk to you about 1BadJJ."

"Just say Jordan, dad. Aunt Sharpay kinda explained the whole thing to me on the drive over."

"Oh, okay. So you wanna tell us what's been going on?"

"Well, truthfully, I need help dad. I've haven't been doing well lately. I didn't know it was him. I met him at this party over at Jeff's house."

"Straight Jeff or Gay Jeff?" Ryan asked.

"Gay, so I had a little too much to drink and kinda passed out. Well when I woke up I had an awful hangover. Jordan gave me what he said was aspirin. It worked wonders, the pain was gone almost instantly. But I needed more the next day. Well Jeff found out and he told me that they weren't migraine meds but some kind of drug. I tried to quit but it became too much. I hid it from Jeff and from everyone else."

"Oh, Luke. I am so sorry, I had no idea. You should have told us." I said concerned knowing how little I knew about my son.

"Dad its fine. I am going to quit. I will go back to the old me."

"Luke, you better tell them the rest. Tell them exactly what you told me." Sharpay comforted.

"Tell us what, Luke?" Ryan asked.

"Well the pills were really expensive. I never stole anything from you guys, I swear. At first I started selling some of my things."

"Which is why your bedroom looks bare?"

"Yeah Dad. But then I ran out of stuff to sell. So I sold the last thing I had left. Me. He told me that he would give me more pills if I slept with him."

I saw the tears fall from my son's eyes. Ryan's eyes were starting to water as well. Our little boy had been hurt by this monster. He took advantage of my little boy. And I had been powerless to stop it. I got up and wrapped my arms around my visibly shaken son.

"It's gonna be alright son. I promise. I will never let anyone hurt you again."

"Oh come here Luke. Come on let's get you cleaned up." Ryan offered in his usual maternal way.

Ryan took his hand and escorted him to his bedroom. Sharpay just looked down in sadness. But while everyone felt bad for him, my blood burned knowing that this man has caused my family so much pain.

After a few minutes, Ryan came back and sat down next to me on the couch. I can't really remember when I sat down here but it must have been while he was attending to our son. He lay down beside me and rested his head on my arm. Shortly thereafter, I could feel his tears fall on my arm.

"What's on your mind baby?"

"It's nothing. Really Troy, I am fine."

"You always were a bad liar. Now come on, I'm your husband and it tears me up inside to see you cry. So tell me how to fix it."

"Troy, I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Luke, do you remember how much we worried when we first brought him home from the hospital. We were crazy."

"I remember. We ran to his side for every little burp, hiccup, and giggle, pretty much any noise he made. We didn't sleep for the first week. He was such a great baby. He barely cried and always slept. But we were such nervous wrecks that we couldn't sleep even if we tried. I just feel like we stopped protecting him and that because of me he got hurt again. Every time I get lax with protecting him something bad happens."

Again the tears began falling from his eyes. Ryan was the more sensitive one out of both of us but he was nowhere near a sissy. He was stronger than people have ever given him credit for. He only cries when our babies get hurt.

"Hey listen to me. This is not your fault. Come on let's go to bed. I'll give you a massage. Make you feel better."

"Alright. But first, what are we going to do with Luke? Should we let him finish his senior year first or should we send him straight to a rehab place?"

"Let's see how he does at home. I would hate to have him miss all of the senior moments but if he isn't doing well he goes to rehab. I don't want to jeopardize his health."

"Okay, sounds good to me. Now let's get back to that massage."

"After you Ryan. Go ahead and get undressed. I want to make sure everything is locked up."

"Hurry up, I hate waiting."

"I know, I know."

I hurried up and locked the front door and then proceeded to my bedroom. Ryan laid on his back waiting for my world famous massages. I straddled his back and began putting my fingers to good work. In no time at all he was fast asleep. I quickly got undressed and joined him in bed. I wrapped my arms around him and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**We shall wait and see what tomorrow brings….**


	6. Always and Forever

**ALWAYS AND FOREVER….

* * *

**

The next day, Ryan left early to prep for his classes. I dropped the kids off at school before I drove myself to work. Maddie jumped out and ran straight for her friends. They all stood in a circle and began laughing. High school sure hadn't changed much. Luke stayed behind, as if debating if he actually wanted to go.

"Go, trust me everything will be fine Luke. Pop is here and if you need anything you know where to find him."

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm so nervous. Alright. I have to go talk with Jen. So, I'll see you later dad. And thanks."

"Anytime Luke. But Jen?"

"Tell you later."

He got out of the car and strutted toward a very pretty brunette. They were soon met by a dark haired jock. As I started to leave I noticed Luke put his arm around the girls waist and as he did the other guy did as well. Their hands met and they held hands and their arms held the girl. I left confused. '_Was he gay or was he straight? He sure seemed smitten with that girl. But the hand holdng? Did he think I would see?_'

**Luke POV**

"Hey Jen"

"Luke, how are ya?"

"Good. And how is my little guy?" I said as I rubbed her stomach.

"Would you stop that, people might start talking. And we don't know if it's a boy or not. It could be a girl."

"True. Alright, I will control my urges to talk to my baby. Jeff, hey."

"Luke, if you don't stop Mr. B is gonna find out."

"Crap, forgot that he works here. Okay, stopping."

I slid my arm around her waist and linked hands with Jeff. We walked down the hall and we dropped Jen off at her classroom as Jeff and I walked down to English. No longer hand in hand. As we turned the corner to our class, a girl came up and handed me a note.

**Luke meet me after school under the bleachers. I know everything so don't skip out. –JJ**

'_Crap. This was all I needed._'

"Luke, what is it?" Jeff asked.

"It's nothing. Just something I need to take care of. Come on, you know Mr. B hates tardiness.

"No, come on." He said forcefully as he grabbed my arm and led me in the opposite direction. He pulled me into a hallway I've never been before and lead me up a stairwell.

"Jeff, where are we going?"

"Shhh…you'll see. Trust me. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

At the top of the stairwell, we found a door. He opened the door and I saw that he led me to the roof. I was on the roof of the school. If that wasn't bad enough, I was skipping the class taught by my parent. But something the whole experience kept me glued to the ground and in awe of everything that was going on.

"Hey come here. Now spill. You're brooding more than usual."

"Hey, I do not brood. You need to stop watching One Tree Hill."

"Baby, will you just tell me what's on your mind? Please. I hate to think that you're keeping secrets."

"I'm sorry. There is just so much going on in my head. Can I ask you something, Jeff?"

"Anything."

"How can you deal with me and everything that's going on?"

He grabbed me close and wrapped his muscular arms around me, all the while starring into my emerald eyes.

"You mean the situation between you and Jen. At first, I was really hurt. I thought we had a good thing going but then I realized why you did what you did. It just so happens that you have consequences to deal with. Jen and I were friends before everything happened. We are still going to be friends. No matter what. I will just have to get used to having her in our lives."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now when are you going to tell your parents about me?"

"I'm trying. It's just hard."

"Hard…your parents are gay. How can it be hard to come out to gay parents?"

"I'm scared. Okay." I said easily agitated.

"Hey. Courage is not the absence of fear. Courage is knowing that something is more important than fear."

"Oh, and so the next generation of English teachers rears its ugly head."

"Hey just because I want to teach doesn't mean you can make fun of me."

"You're right, and you don't have an ugly head. Come on class is almost over. We better get back."

"Luke, I want to do something first."

"What?" I said as he backed away from me and started digging in his pockets becoming more nervous with time.

"It's here somewhere." He whispered to himself, not thinkong I could hear. "Aha"

"I want to promise that I will always stand next you. I want to be with you, Luke." He said as his handed me a small velvet box. Inside was an adorable silver ring. Rather plain except for the engraving on the outside. It matched the one I always wore.

My parents bought me this ring when I was 15. It was shortly after the accident and I kept asking if we were going to stay a family. SO they bought me a ring with an engraving on the outside that said '_Always_'. Now here was a great guy giving me another one. His said 'and Forever'.

"I will take this on one condition."

"Anything."

"That you wear mine." I said as I placed my ring on his finger.

"Always…" He replied.

"And Forever."

We smiled as we walked down the stairwell once again hand in hand. We got back to the man hallways five minutes before classes ended. I gave him a kiss.

"Jeff, come to my house at six. We can tell them together, okay?"

"Absolutely, not get your sexy ass to class, Bolton." He called as he winked at me.

Shivers ran up and down my spine as I walked to class. Smile permanently plastered on my face as I walked to my daily waiting spot. It was here that I would wait for Jen everyday so that we could walk to class together.

I could smell Jen before she got anywhere near me. She always wore the vanilla body spray that I bought her for her birthday. She came up behind me and covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Mmmm….vanilla. Let's see, who wears vanilla? Could it be Jen?" I said while breathing in the delicious scent.

I felt myself being pulled backwards. Jen must have been leading me somewhere. I followed blindly. We went down the hall and out a set of doors.

"Jen where are we going?" I said with her hands over my eyes.

She leaned in and I noticed a new smell to her. It was a chemical smell that I knew but couldn't figure out.

"You wish it was Jen…." The person who I thought was Jen whispered in my ear.

"What?" I questioned as I processes what the person had said. She uncovered my eyes and I saw Jordan standing in front of me. We were outside near the parking lot. 'How did we get here? What was going on?'

Panic spread across my face as I started opening my mouth.

"I wouldn't open that mouth of yours if I were you. Giselle thank you for your services. Your debt is paid. Now go." I felt the girl release me and heard her run in the opposite direction.

"---" I caught myself before I could say anything.

"Get in the car, Luke."

"No" I said as I started backing up so that I could run back into the school. I turned around and looked up at two huge guys. '_Looks like I'm going for a ride._'

Jordan opened the door and I got in. Clearly panicking at this time. Today was turning into a great day and now this. I tried thinking clearly but the panic was fogging my thoughts. **What was I going to do?

* * *

**

**WHAT IS LUKE GOING TO DO????? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN????? WHEN WILL TROY AND RYAN FIND OUT?????**

**LOTS OF QUESTIONS TO BE ANSWERED!!!!!!!**


	7. The Search

**Ryan POV**

I sat in class grading papers. Wondering why my son skipped class. Maybe he just needed some time on his own. Troy called earlier and spoke entirely in his sexy voice. It's the one where he is trying to be sexy but it comes out really funny.

"My. B, have you seen Luke?" I heard as I broke out of my thoughts. I saw Jeff and Jen looking at me with worried expressions.

"No, why?" I said, nervousness washing over my body.

"Well, we kind of skipped your class. And I left him in the hallway and saw him waiting for Jen. Given recent events he always waits for her and walks her to class." Jeff said.

"But he didn't show up. I got worried and I called Jeff." She breathed haeavily.

"Okay, first. Let's just calm down. Come on in and take a seat. Have either of you called Luke on his phone?"

Jeff was the first one to say anything. "Yeah, I called like five times and he didn't answer. He always answers when I call."

"Here is what we are going to do. I want you two to stay with me. I will call Luke's dad and let him know the situation. Then I want to know everything that went on today. Okay."

"Sure." They both agreed.

Ring Ring Ring

'_Come on Troy answer your phone_'

"This is Troy."

"Hey, ummm….Luke ate chocolate."

"What….you know he….oh god. I will be right there."

Click

"Mr. B, Luke didn't eat any chocolate. He is just missing."

"Jeff, it's a code phrase between Luke's dad and myself. Luke is allergic to chocolate so whenever something bad happens to him we say that he ate chocolate. This way the other person doesn't panic as much."

"Wow, I never thought of that." Jen piped up.

I knew Troy would be here in a record 6 minutes. So until he got here, I decided to gather some information. I looked at the students, they both wore somber expressions on their face. I felt for them. They had been friends with Luke since birth. They were all born around the same time and in the maternity nursery they were put right next to each other. They have been friends forever. Glancing again at the teens, the hint of silver caught my eye. Jeff never wore jewelry. But today a silver ring adorned his left hand.

"Jeff, where did you get that ring? That's Luke's ring."

Jeff and Jen locked eyes and neither said anything. I caught Jen rubbing her stomach and things became even more confusing than before. I glanced at my watch.

"5….4….3….2…1."

In ran Troy all out of breath.

"How did you do that?" Jen asked.

"I know Troy."

"You're Luke's dad. You're like that really hott guy from all the Miami games." Jen exclaimed. "Actually, eewww. Sorry but now it's kind of gross."

Troy laughed but soon realized why he was here. I watched his face as his eyes also fell upon the ring on Jeff's finger.

"Jeff, why do you have Luke's ring?" he asked.

"He gave it to me. But I can explain that later. We have to find Troy."

"Yeah, Mr. B. I am kind of getting worried about him. He's not one to skip class. Unless of course he's with Jeff."

"Okay guys. First things first. I want you to show us everything that happened after I saw you this morning."

"After we dropped Jen off at class, Luke was brooding. So I took him to my secret spot so that we could talk. We talked and then we headed to class. I saw his waiting for Jen at their usual spot when I entered my classroom. That was the last time I saw him."

"Jen did you see Luke at all after they dropped you off to class."

"No."

"Okay. Jeff I want you to come with me. Ryan and Jen, you guys will stay here and try to call Luke."

I turned to my husband and saw the worry in his eyes. The usually calm blue eyes were now stormy and dark. I wrapped my arms around him and looked straight at him.

"Bring my baby home, Troy. Bring him home."

"I will."

I watched as the two men left my classroom in search of my son.

**Troy POV**

'_Where could he be? Luke wasn't one to play childish games, so when he isn't around I know that something is not right. Why was Jeff wearing Luke's ring? Why was I so focused on that? Was Jen rubbing her stomach like she was pregnant?_'

"Here is where I last saw him?"

We searched around the area. We couldn't find anything but something was in the back of my mind. Jeff was eagerly searching everything. The devotion in his eyes is the same that I saw in myself some years ago.

"Mr. B, do you smell that?"

"What?" I quickly tried to smell anything. Then it came to me. Vanilla.

"It's vanilla."

"Yeah. Jen wears vanilla but this one has a different smell."

I called Ryan real quick.

Ring Ri-

"Tell me you found him."

"Sorry babe. Put Jen on the phone."

"Okay."

I heard the phone transfer hands and then heard her voice.

"Hello."

"Jen got a quick question for you. If there was one thing that Luke remembers about you what would it be?"

"My body spray. He loves the smell of vanilla on me."

"Thanks Jen put Ryan back on please."

Again I heard the phone changing hands.

"What's up Troy?"

"I think Jordan has him. Jeff and I are where he was last seen and we smell vanilla. But it is a little different than what Jen wears. Jeff and I are gonna look for him."

Click

I know it was rude to just hang up on Ryan but I had to find Luke. I wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to him. I got off the phone and couldn't find Jeff. I called his name and saw him poke his head from around the corner.

"Over here. You can still smell the vanilla."

I walked over and a big whiff of vanilla hit my face. We followed the smell to the double doors that lead out to the parking lot. Jeff thrust through the doors and ran to the curb. I followed right behind him and saw him staring around. He was doing exactly what I was doing, looking for any clue as to what happened to Luke. We looked around and found nothing. I sat on the edge of the curb and put my head in my hands. I cried. I couldn't do anything else but cry. I had failed my son again.

"Come on Luke. I know you, if something bad happened you would want me to know. Give me something Luke. Oww damn curb."

I looked up as he fell. He had tripped over the curb angrily and fell harder than expected. Blood was oozing from a cut on his chin. Now his tears started to fall, not out of pain but out of frustration. He got up and a piece of paper was stuck to his arm. I quickly got up and dusted him off. He pulled the paper off his arm and stared at it inquiringly.

"Damn you Luke."

"What is it?"

"A note from someone named JJ."

"Gimme that." I shouted as I grabbed the note from him.

**Luke meet me after school under the bleachers. I know everything so don't skip out. –JJ**

On the back was a note scribbled by Luke. His chicken scratch was horrible. I couldn't make anything out. I handed it back to Jeff to see if he could read it.

"Luke, I love you. It says NO KISSING…END."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"NO KISSING, that is our code word for the Trails. The abandoned factory out by Lover's Park. We always joked that if you kissed somebody there you died. But people only go there to hurt some one. Mr. Bolton, they're gonna hurt him."

"Calm down. You're fine, he is fine. Now I need you to figure out the last part. END. What does that mean?"

"It could be the end of the building, the end of life. It doesn't mean anything specific to us."

"You didn't have a special code for something?"

"No we would try to use words for our combination locks but we haven't done that in forever."

I flipped the paper over and looked for more clues. Above the name JJ I saw a little mark. It was a number sign. My son was so smart. I loved him for that.

"Jeff, take END and put it into numeric form. Luke left us a number symbol."

"363." He instantly blurted out

"That was quick. It was our code the first 3 stood for 'I love you', the 6 meant 'Don't follow me' and the last 3 meant 'I don't want you to get hurt'."

"Well, that code is between you and him not me. I want you to go to Ryan and tell him everything. I am going to find my son."

"Okay….Mr. Bolton. Bring my boyfriend home….please."

"I will Jeff." I said as I gave him a hug. "Welcome to the family."

Troy searches for Luke but will he find him in time? Wait and see……Mwahahahaha!!!!


	8. Hurt

**Luke POV**

Dark, damp and full of vermin. I'd always hoped that I would die in a hospital, not the Trails. If you were brought here by force it was commonplace to die here shortly thereafter. I was scared, more scared than I've ever been in my entire life. I would never see Jen give birth. I would never be able to come out to my parents, and I would never be able to see Jeff again. Worst of, I would never be able to see my child born. I think back on how great everything was going today and how I ended up here.

I remember getting out of the car and seeing where I was. Noticing the commonplace that was the Trails, my knees buckled and tears welled up in my eyes. I had to escape no matter what. I struggled against the men who held me. They were stronger than I was so I tried to use all of my strength to kick and slam against them. For all the fighting I did, I found a short lived escape. As I ran away they tackled me to the ground and Jordan placed a rag laced with chloroform over my mouth. In no time at all the world turned black and I feared that my life was fading before my eyes.

When I awoke I found myself tied to a moldy yellow chair. The springs were bursting from the cushions and digging into my legs. My feet were taped together and sitting in about 2 inches of rancid water. The room was spinning as I tried to focus on my surroundings. The room was dark and laden with shadows. I couldn't see anyone around me so I started to scream. I screamed as loud as I could. My screams echoed off the walls and throughout the dilapidated building. In no time at all a figure approached me. I cringed in fear thinking that it was Jordan. The man ran into view and I could just barely make out his face with the light shining from the outside. It was my dad.

"Dad."

"Oh Luke, what happened?" He question as he tried untying me.

"I don't know. I am so sorry."

"It's fine. I'm here now."

"That's right you are here now. Just in time Troy. Long time no see." Jordan said from the shadows. The color drained from my face. '_Was this all a plot to get my dad here? What was going to happen to me?_'

"Dad"

"It's gonna be fine Luke."

"Can you really promise that Troy? You can't protect him anymore than you protected him before."

"You bastard." My dad screamed as he ran to Jordan. If my dad felt how I thought he felt than he was going to rip him limb from limb. The two thugs from before leapt out from the shadows and tackled my dad. It looked like this nightmare was yet to be over. Jordan came up to me again and placed the rag over my nose. Once again, the world went black.

**Troy POV **

I sat in disbelief as I watch this..this monster lay his hand on my son. I am glad that Luke is unconscious because of the horrors I have to watch. Jordan was kissed my son on the cheek and referring to him as 'my little sex boy'. Jordan's personal hit-men have tied me to a rusty column as I am forced to watch Jordan touch my son. He caresses his face and cuts Luke's shirt off. The tears that well up in my eyes are blurring my vision. I blink them away so that I can keep an eye on this bastard.

"Leave him alone, Jordan." I commanded.

"I'm sorry Troy. Do you need some personal attention too?" He says as he canters over to me and runs his hands up and down my thighs. "I've always wanted you. But you never gave it up to me. Luke here gave it up freely. Gosh, he was so sweet and tight. Came to me when his one night stand had an unexpected outcome. Jen's her name, right? How is she doing, I mean she is with child and all?"

"What?"

"Oh you didn't know that your precious little boy got a girl pregnant. My, my Troy did we forget to give our little boy the talk. Shame on you. And come to think of it. I expect Jeff is waiting for his boyfriend to come back."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what Troy? I can't help it if I know more about your son's life than you do. I'm not the bad parent here. You are. And that sweet husband of your's, how is he doing? And little Maddie?"

"Stop it. I am not a bad parent. Leave my family alone. Why are you torturing me?"

"Torturing you…like the way you tortured me. You paraded around the locker rooms, winking at me and sending mixed signals. When I finally acted upon those signals you shot me through the heart. I would have given you everything, Troy. You tortured me. I'm just returning the favor."

"Umph…dad?" Luke moaned from the chair.

"Luke, my favorite little sex toy. How are you?"

"Leave me alone…where is my dad?"

"I'm here Luke. I'm right here." I called from the shadows.

I watched as Jordan slithered over to my son. He began massaging Luke and in a flash I saw Luke grab a metal spring and stab it into Jordan's arm. He yelped in pain and quickly slapped Luke in the face with his uninjured arm. The red mark becoming apparent.

"Bring the lamp and water Groskreutz. NOW."

'_Why did he need a lamp? What was he going to do? How close was Jen to her due date? She was showing. I just never put her and Luke together. Were Luke and Jeff really dating?_'

A tall German man entered with an industrial lamp and a huge bucket of water. He said nothing but communicated through rough grunts and snorts. The other thugs who watched me began cringing with fear. This caused my already unsettled stomach to drop down to my feet. A lump formed in my throat and tears once again welled up in my eyes. I watched as the German plugged the lamp into a nearby outlet. He put big rubber gloves on as Jordan handed him a knife. He cut the cord from the lamp unit and sliced the cord in half, exposing two metal wires. He forced the tips to touch and sparks began flying out. I now knew what horrors were about to unfold. He was going to electrocute my son. Jordan poured the water over my son and placed gloves over his hands. He slowly took the wires from the tall German and walked closer to Luke.

"Please don't. I'm sorry. Please. I will do anything." My son pleaded.

"Sorry baby. You have nothing left to give me."

"Jordan, don't do this. I will divorce Ryan. You can have me just let Luke go."

"Sorry Troy. I hate sloppy seconds." He said as the wires connected with Luke's skin.

The blood curdling scream that emitted from my son's mouth tore my heart out. Jordan was right. Once again, I was unable to protect my family. I was held there powerless to stop anything. Jordan pulled the wires away and Luke relaxed. Tears rolled down his eyes like a waterfall. His breathing was shallow and you could gather the smell of burnt flesh.

"---" I opened my mouth but shut is quickly as I heard the sound of sirens in the distance. Jordan placed the wires to Luke's skin one more time before he ran off. I glanced at Luke, he was still breathing but after being shocked twice I was unsure as to how long that would last. I fought against my restraints and after a tough battle with it, I was free. I untied my feet restraints and ran to my son's side. I untied his as the sounds of sirens blared from outside. I could see the lights pulsating through the windows. None of that mattered though. My first and only concern was my son. I scooped him up into my arms and carried him outside.

As I walked outside countless officers stopped me and asked me who I was. I walked over to the ambulance and handed over my son. As the kind gentleman took Luke, I heard Ryan scream my name. I turned around just in time to have Ryan rush into my arms. He hugged me tighter than he ever has in his entire life.

"Troy, where's Luke?" I looked solemnly at the departing ambulance. As I held on to Ryan, I saw Jen and Jeff running towards us. Jen's eyes caught sight of the disappearing ambulance and began to break down, or so I thought. I grabbed Ryan's hand and we slowly began heading towards the two distressed students. Jeff was comforting Jen, who was lying on the ground in pain. I quickly ran to her side and noticed the puddle of fluid beneath her. Her water had broken. Ryan flagged down the other ambulance and paramedics rushed to her side. They too carted her away and we were forced to follow. The paramedics told us that she was being taken to Palm Springs Medical. I found a nearby police officer and asked where Luke had been taken. Again they told me Palm Springs General.

Ryan and Jeff followed behind me as I raced to my nearby car. I didn't even bother with my seatbelt. I slammed my foot on the brake and raced toward the hospital that now held three family members. I may not have known Jen before today but she was carrying my grandson or daughter and I was determined to be there for her as well as my son.

**NEXT the hospital**


	9. Watching and Waiting

Watching and Waiting...This story has been written and will only be 10 chapters long but I am considering a sequel...Please read and review.**

* * *

**

**Troy POV**

Ryan and I sat on both sides of Luke. I sat in disbelief as I watched my husband cry himself to sleep. His tears were falling on to the hospital bed. I sat on the edge of my seat. My hand entwined with Luke's. It had been 12 hours since we left the Trails.

_Flashback_

"Troy slow down. It won't help Luke if we are dead."

"Ryan, I can't do that. I need to get there. He needs to know that I am sorry." I cried. The tears were blurring my vision. I quickly wiped them away and paid more attention to the road. Ryan rested his hand against mine and I could feel the calmness taking over my body.

"Troy, I love you."

"I'm so sorry baby. For everything that's happened. I should have fought harder to protect Luke."

"Mr. Bolton, I don't mean to interrupt but the turn is coming up and I don't want you to miss it."

"Jeff, I forgot you were here. I am so sorry."

"No Mr. Bolton its fine. I just want to get there as soon as possible. Luke promised that he would be there when Jen went into labor. I'm no Lucas but someone has to be there for here."

"Jeff, I have a quick question for you." Ryan inquired.

"Shoot Mr. B."

"Why would Luke have to be there when Jen gives birth?"

I glanced at Jeff in the rearview mirror. I knew the truth but Ryan didn't. Jeff stared nervously and I nodded my head. Ryan caught the motion and turned his attention to me.

"Troy Matthew Bolton what do you know?" He shouted as he hit me.

"Nothing." I said grinning while Jeff laughed in the backseat.

"Jeffrey Jason Lee Connor Swallows I would not laugh if I were you."

"Ouch Jeff. Don't tick him off. He is like a hormone crazed pregnant woman."

Again he hit me. I had to rub my arm a little because that punch really hurt.

"Ow. Ryan when did you get so strong."

"You know Mr. Br, he is used to using that right hand of his. I betcha if he hit you with the left it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Jeff, that method of changing the subject to make us feel better about the impending situation is noble. Luke was never good at doing that. But I prefer the left unless Troy is involved." Ryan clamored.

"As sexy as that sounds its kinda grossing me out thinking about my boyfriend's parents going at it. Actually it's really gross. Hot or not."

"See Ryan, I told you we were still hott. But you would think that hot and steamy sex between two awesomely hott guys would be a wet dream for a young gay guy like him. Huh, guess not."

"Okay enough." Jeff shouted obviously embarrassed. He diverted his glances out the window and began searching eagerly for something. I glanced periodically in the rearview mirror to get a clue as to what he was looking for. After driving for ten minutes the apprehension filled my heart again. No amount of playful banter could erase today's events from my mind. My main concern was now not only my son but my grandson as well. My nerves soon took hold of my emotions. My hands were shaking and my breathing became labored. All the while I was stealing glances of my husband and my son's boyfriend. I looked over at Ryan and saw him tearing up. I grabbed his hand and consoled him as best as I could. Jeff sat in the backseat with the straightest face I have ever seen. He was hiding his emotions well. His eyes searching until finally his eyes lay on what he was looking for. I followed his stare and my eyes fell upon the hospital. I slammed my foot on the gas and sped to a parking spot in no time at all.

I parked the car as close to the ER entrance as I possibly could. We ran inside and asked the nurse where Jen and Luke were. After hearing her answer we split and went in separate directions.

_**End Flashback**_

A fighter. I hoped to God that my son was still the fighter he was when he was younger. I couldn't bear to lose my son this way….hell I couldn't stand to lose him at all. My eyes glanced from Ryan sleeping uneasily to the pale and somber expression on Luke's face. I decided that I needed to go for a walk. I needed to find hope again. I needed to find a way to think positively again. Luke's life depended on it.

I walked down the empty halls and realized how much I disliked hospitals. The overly clean smell, the rooms filled with the sick and dying. Corridor after corridor, hall after hall. I walked up and down countless stairwells. In no time at all, I stood before the nursery. I stared blankly at the newborns remembering when I first saw Luke here. I smiled at the little boys and girls. I looked at each little dimpled face. Staring into blue eyes or brown or even the occasional green one. Each held a story waiting to be told. As I looked around at each little face, a nurse came in holding an adorable baby. It was Kim, she had been an intern with the Miami Heat. She wanted to be a physical therapist up until she got pregnant. Then her focus changed to children. She noticed me as well and put the baby girl in a nearby crib. She walked over to another crib and pulled out a little boy. She brought him up to the window and I saw her mouth the words "your son". I shook my head no. She glanced at the ID bracelet and read the name out loud.

"Bolton. That's what it says."

I looked again and saw the brooding blue eyes.

"My grandson." I replied as a tear fell from my eyes. Jen had her baby. He was so small. He must've weighed no more than 5 pounds. He was so cute. I gave Kim a quick smile and walked down the hall. I found the chapel and sat and prayed. Prayed for my son and my husband and my new grandson. If anything happened to Luke a bad chain reaction would occur. The baby would never know his father and Ryan, well I don't think Ryan would be strong enough to cope. I wasn't even sure if I was strong enough to handle losing him. I sat and cried and cried until I was unable to cry anymore.

I walked to the nearby bathroom and splashed some water on my face. Whether I felt strong or not I had to be strong, for my family. I asked a nearby nurse how to get back to Luke's room. I followed his instructions and found his room after five minutes or so. Ryan was slowly stirring and I leaned next to him and kissed his forehead. His eyes blinked open and his gaze met mine.

"Where'd you go?" He murmured.

"I had to clear my head. How'd you know I was gone?"

"I could feel you leave while I was asleep. So I opened my eyes and saw that you were gone." I leaned in again and kissed him, this time softly on the lips. He matched my kiss and whispered in my ear.

"We have company." I looked at the doorway and saw Jeff. He stood anxious and with a bandaged hand.

"Mr. Bolton. Jen had a…"

"Boy. Yeah I know. I saw him."

"Yeah, he's already…"

"Brooding, just like his dad."

"Okay please stop finishing my sentences. Only couples are supposed to do that."

Ryan and I chuckled as I nodded to Jeff. He quickly left the room probably to return to Jen's side. I turned my head and return my attention to Luke.

"Come on buddy. Your baby wants to see you."

"Dad is right Luke. Please open your eyes, squeeze my finger, something….please."

We waited and watched. Ryan and I both held on to a hand in case something happened, anything. After five minutes, all hope was diminished. We were starting to realize that he might not wake up…today. Tomorrow was a brand new day. He would wake up when he was ready. He always was a stubborn, brooding child.

"Ryan…Troy, hi."

"Jen, we never went through the birthing process but I'm pretty sure you are supposed to be in a bed."

"It's fine. I got the doctor's permission. He said it could maybe help Luke."

I was about to ask what she was going to do when Jeff followed suit with the baby. Ryan's eyes twinkled and he asked to hold him. Jeff happily handed him over and Ryan smiled. The baby cooed happily in his grandfather's arms. He was going to be a major part of our big happy family. We just needed to wait for Luke to wake up before everything was perfect.


	10. Wait and See

The baby started crying after five minutes. Jen took him back in her arms and said that she would comeback after she fed him and he took a nap. As she was being wheeled out of the room, I turned and asked her if she had named the baby yet.

"Luke said he had the perfect name for him. He wouldn't tell me so we have to wait for him. But trust me, give it another hour and your waiting will be over."

I stared in disbelief at what she had said. How could she be so confident in herself? '_There never seemed to be any doubt in anything she said when it came to Luke's waking up_.' After two hours of silence, I began to feel the need to talk to Ryan, to try and gain some clarity.

"Do you think he'll wake up Ryan?"

"Of course, I do. Jen seems to think that she can wake him up. I believe she can. I have to believe she can. If not for me than for that baby."

I leaned closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I nuzzled into the nape of his neck and started crying. I held on tighter because I felt that if I didn't then I might lose him too. I continued to nuzzle his neck and cry.

"Your not gonna lose me Troy. I am not going anywhere. And you're not going to lose Luke either. You just have to trust me." He comforted.

I loosened my grip and slide down into the chair next to Luke. I grabbed his hand while Ryan wrapped his arms around my chest. I cried more today than I have probably cried in my entire life. Here I was pouring out tears like the Hoover dam and my husband was being my superhero.

"How can you be so sure?" I whimpered.

"Huh?"

"How can you be so sure that I won't lose you? Every time I turn around another person I love is lying in a hospital bed unconscious. I can't keep doing this Ryan, I just can't. Each time because of me."

"You can't help it if you are a sex god." He chuckled. He got me to laugh again. I love my husband; he always knew what to do to make me feel better. I turned around and kissed him softly and passionately. I grabbed the back of his neck and drew him closer to me.

"Ahem" Jeff cleared his throat from the doorway.

"Hi Jeff." Ryan said.

"Isn't there a rule against having hot sex in a hospital?"

"See Troy, he tells us again that we're hot. I'm thinking that this guy wants us."

Jeff sat there and pondered the notion of seeing two hot guys naked right now. A grin appeared on his face and grew rapidly.

"Jeff, stop picturing my husband naked. That is my job."

Jeff snapped out of his thoughts and began blushing bright red. His hand reached and began fidgeting with his ring.

"Sorry. No more sex."

"What about sex?" Jen said appearing behind him with a baby in her arms.

"Nothing…just nothing."

"Jeff sex is sex and trust me it is frickin awesome." She said as she covered the newborn's ears. "Wait until you and Luke start having some. He is good in bed….trust me." She whispered the last part, at least she tried to.

"Okay, Picturing my son have sex is not something fathers like to do." I said cringing.

"Yeah, thinking about my boyfriend having sex with someone who is not me. Not nice Jen." Jeff countered.

Jen and Ryan sat laughing while Jeff and I sat semi disgusted.

"So I have a plan to wake Luke up. He once told me that he had a dream where he couldn't wake up. It was after the baby was born he said probably around six months later. He had fallen asleep on the couch and for some reason would not under any circumstance wake up. That was until the baby crawled onto his stomach. Then like magic he awoke. So I thought that it was worth a shot. If it doesn't work I still want a picture of the baby with his dad."

"I am up to try anything Jen. Troy and I have spoken to the doctors and they can't seem to find any real reason why his body slipped into a coma. The trauma was bad but the injuries weren't serious enough to cause that." Ryan explained.

"Okay was there anything he told you about the dream that would seem relevant to getting him up." Jeff inquired.

"There was one thing. But it involves a very nude gentleman."

"Oh no, no I won't do it."

"Jeff come on. Luke said that you two were both naked. We will leave and you can get undressed, slip in next to him. Then we will come back in and I can put the baby on Luke. Please we have to give this a chance for Luke and the baby. Puh-lease."

"Fine, but only cause I am horny and if Luke doesn't wake up, I don't get any."

"Thinking with his privates…a true man. Right Troy?" Ryan elbowed me. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Get out, so I can get naked." Jeff ordered. We all filed out and a nearby doctor chastised Jen for not being in bed. We ignored him and waited for Jeff to say it was okay. After about 30 seconds the signal came. We re-entered the room and Jeff was once again blushing.

"Under normal circumstances I would chastise both of you if I saw this."

"Ryan, just say yell…who says chastise."

"I do" Jeff stated.

"Whatever. New ground rules. There will be no sex between you and my son until he is healed. There will be no sex in my house. There will be no sex until Luke in 50."

"First of Troy, those rules mean that we can't have sex in our own house and the whole no sex until Luke is 50, well too late. Let's just stick with the rule."

"Thanks Ryan." Jeff said.

"Just remember its Mr. B in class."

"Okay."

"Can we get this show on the road?" Jen piped up and asked.

"Sure."

"Jeff, pull off Luke's hospital gown." She waited until this task was done and proceeded to pull back the sheet to reveal Luke's chest. He hand grazed the burnt flesh and cringed when she did. Carefully she placed the baby on his father's chest and we waited.

I watched as Jeff spoke to Luke. I was waiting patiently for anything.

"Come on baby wake up. Meet your son."

The baby began crying and that was when it happened.

"Hey Corey buddy….what's wrong?" Luke said lethargically. He scooped Corey up and placed him closer to his heart. Luke closed his eyes and rubbed Corey's back until he fell asleep.

"Luke, I need you to stay awake for me." Jeff insisted.

"Baby, everything is fine. Just go back to sleep." Luke told Jeff before he kissed him.

"Luke, you're in the hospital." I cried.

His eyes shot open as he took in his surroundings. He gazed at everyone's face until he fell upon mine. We locked eyes for what seemed like ten minutes but may have only been a few seconds.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Luke."

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean for it to happen." He cried, the tears falling from his eyes were quickly wiped away by Jeff.

"It's okay Luke. You are okay and that is all that matters."

"Jeff, I never meant to cause you so much pain and grief."

"Lucas, I will love you always and forever. You are my one and only."

"I love you." Luke managed to squeak out. I grabbed Ryan's hand and managed to sneak out of the room. I knew that the kids had a lot of things to discuss. We left a note on the door and headed home. Now that Luke was safe we could sleep.

**Luke POV**

If dad thought he was slick he's not. I saw him sneak out. I am kind of glad he did because I really needed to figure out how this whole thing was going to work between Jen and Jeff and myself.

"So can we all agree on no more bad news?" I asked cheerfully.

"Definitely." Jeff agreed.

"Actually, no. I have some papers for you Luke. I get to leave the hospital in a day or two and we have to talk."

"Luke hand me my boxers and my shorts so I can get dressed and leave you two alone."

"No, Jeff you need to hear this too. My parents found out about me being pregnant. They told me that I had to give the baby up for adoption. So I lied and told them I did. They think Miami is a bad influence on me. They are making move in with my aunt and uncle in Utah."

"Jen, I am so sorry. What are we going to do about Corey?"

"These papers here are giving full custody to you and in 6 months Jeff can apply to adopt him."

"Jen, I don't want to do this to you. You're his mother whether your parents like it or not." I argued.

"Lucas, my aunt and uncle will never allow me to bring him to Utah. You are our son's only hope. Please raise him. Your dads will help. I just can't." She cried.

"Will we ever see you again, Jen?" Jeff asked.

"No. But tell him that he had a wonderful mom. I gotta go."

And with that she wheeled herself out of the room. I looked into my son's eyes and found comfort in knowing that he was mine. I helped bring life into this world. I looked at Jeff and I felt the need to ask him a very important question.

"Are you ready to be a dad Jeff?" I asked.

"As long as you agree to marry me I will be." He countered.

"Jeff, I don't want you to marry me just because of Corey…" I couldn't finish because he put his finger to my lips.

"I am marrying you because I love you. When you went missing I tried everything in my power to try and get you back home. When I am not next you I think about being with you. When I am with you, I want to hold you and kiss you. When I am alone at night I dream of you. When we lie peacefully together at night, I know it is because you made love to me. You are it for me Lucas. I love you."

"I love you too, Mr. Swallows. Which I have to ask…do you?"

"What…You'll have to wait and see…"

**The END..for now, I think….maybe. A sequel could happen, is more than likely, okay will definitely happen. If you want a sequel let me know. If there is anything you would like to see in a sequel please tell me. **


	11. Update

I am currently brainstorming on the sequel to Fatherhood and I want your input. This will continue to be an angst filled romantic story. This is looking to be a trilogy????

Here is what I have been thinking about so far:

Luke and Jeff are raising a 5 year old Corey.

New baby……….

Minor character death in the beginning

Cheating…(either Luke/Jeff or Tryan)

Possible major character death

More Jordan James

So please tell me what you think…what you want…what you don't want.

Tootles….L.Kerr


End file.
